Kensei Muguruma/Image Gallery
Kensei Anime Images Profile Images Kensai ep279.png|Kensei Muguruma Ep123KenseiMuguruma.png|Kensei Muguruma Ep206KenseiMuguruma.png|Kensei 110 years ago, Captain of the Ninth Division Ep278KenseiProfile.png|Kensei Muguruma Ep285KenseiMuguruma.png|Kensei Muguruma Ep285KenseiProfile.png|Kensei Muguruma Ep366KenseiProfile.png|Kensei after being made a captain again. Ep366KenseiMuguruma1.png|Kensei Muguruma Kensei Hollow Mask.png|Kensei wearing his Hollow Mask. Arrancar arc Ep124KenseiElbowsZangetsu.png|Kensei attacking a Hollowfied Ichigo Ep124KenseiSlashesIchigo.png|Kensei fights possessed Ichigo Ep124Bakudantsuki1.png|Kensei prepares to use Bakudantsuki while training Ichigo. Ep124Bakudantsuki2.png|Kensei blasts Ichigo with Bakudantsuki to keep him under control. Ep124Bakudantsuki3.png|Kensei uses Bakudantsuki to stop Ichigo's attack. Ep124KenseiShikaiTachikaze.png|Tachikaze in Shikai. Ep125KenseiTimesIchigo.png|Kensei watches the time Turn Back The Pendulum arc Ep206TBTPOddDivisionCaptains.png|Rose, Shinji, Love, Kensei, and Ukitake as captains. Ep209OfficersRestrainKensei.png|The officers of Ninth Division restrain Kensei from attacking Mashiro. Ep209AirBlades1.png|Kensei unleashes Air Blades on a large Hollow. Ep209AirBlades4.png|Kensei watches as the Hollow falls apart as a result of being target of his Air Blades technique. Kensei Smiles.png|Kensei's scary smile as he tries to cheer up Hisagi Kensei 69.png|Kensei during his time as a captain displaying his "69" tattoo. Ep209MashiroKenseiHand.png|Mashiro catches Kensei's hand in her sleep. Ep209KasakiDies.png|Kasaki is cut down. Ep209KenseiStabbed.png|Kensei is stabbed. Kensei TBtP Hollow Form.png|Kensei as he appears in his Hollow form during his time as a captain. Ep210KenseiAttacksLove.png|Kensei attacks Love. Ep210KenseiVsRose.png|Rose attacks Kensei. Episode211LisaLosing.png|Kensei overwhelms Lisa. Ep210SajōSabaku.png|Kensei is bound with Sajō Sabaku. Ep210KenseiBreaks63.png|Kensei breaks free. Fake Karakura Town arc Kensei stabs a Menos Grande.png|Kensei stabbing a Gillian-class Menos Grande through the mask Ep279Bakudantsuki.png|Kensei destroys a Gillian with Bakudantsuki. Ep279SandbagBeat.png|Kensei beating the Menos Grande with Sandbag Beat. Kense saves mashiro.png|Kensei saves Mashiro from Wonderweiss. Ep285KenseiGrabsWonderweiss.png|Kensei fighting Wonderweiss. Ep285KenseiShikaiTachikaze.png|Kensei's Shikai. Ep285KenseiBankaiTekkenTachikaze.png|Kensei's Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze. Kensei Manga Images Arrancar arc 218Cover.png|Kensei, his fellow Visored, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 218. 220Bakudantsuki1.png|Kensei uses Bakudantsuki against Ichigo Kurosaki during his training. 220Bakudantsuki2.png|Using Bakudantsuki, Kensei blasts Ichigo. 220Bakudantsuki3.png|After Ichigo quickly regenerates, he forces Kensei to use Bakudantsuki again. Hueco Mundo arc -107Cover.png|Kensei and the other Visored on the cover of Chapter -107. -107Gotei 13 captains.png|Kensei and the other captains 110 years ago. -104Kensei saves.png|Kensei meeting Hisagi 100 years ago. -104Air Blades1.png|Kensei uses his Air Blades technique to destroy a large Hollow. -104Air Blades2.png|The Hollow falls apart after Kensei uses Air Blades. -102Kensei's Hollowfied Form.png|Kensei Hollowfied revealed. -101Cover.png|Kensei on the cover of Chapter -101. -101Sajo Sabaku.png|Kensei is bound with Sajō Sabaku. -100Kensei attacks.png|Kensei Hollowfied up close. -100Sokatsui.png|Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi uses Sōkatsui on Kensei. -100Kin.png|Kensei Muguruma is captured by Hachigen using Kin to restrain him. -100Kin2.png|The Shinigami stand over Kensei as he is pinned to the ground with Kin. Fake Karakura Town arc 364Visored arrive.png|The Visored arrived in Fake Karakura Town. 365Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 365. 365Visored don.png|The Visored don their Hollow masks. 365Kensei's mask.png|Kensei's Hollow mask. 366Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 366. 366Visored prepare.png|The Visored prepare for battle. 366Kensei's Hollow mask.png|Kensei's Hollow mask. 366Sandbag Beat.png|Kensei uses Sandbag Beat in combat. 366Bakudantsuki.png|Kensei uses Bakudantsuki on a Gillian. 376Kensei saves.png|Kensei saves Mashiro from Wonderweiss Margela. -103Kensei's tattoo.png|Kensei's chest tattoo. 377Kensei's Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze.png|Kensei's Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 479Captain Kensei.png|Kensei after being restored to the rank of captain. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 560Kensei prevents.png|Kensei prevents Mask from stomping on Hisagi. 560Kensei activates.png|Kensei activates his Bankai. 560Kensei punches.png|Kensei punches Mask. 560Kensei vs. Mask.png|Kensei overpowers Mask with his Bankai. 560Mask appears.png|Mask appears behind Kensei and Rose. 594Zombies arrive.png|The zombified Kensei, Rose, and Rangiku Matsumoto arrive behind Mayuri Kurotsuchi. 595Kensei and Rose arrive.png|Kensei and Rose confront PePe Waccabrada with strange markings on their faces. 596Kensei and Rose collapse.png|Kensei and Rose collapse after being exposed to the Precognition Drug. 596Giselle is stabbed.png|Giselle is stabbed by Kensei. 596Kensei punches.png|Kensei punches Hisagi after the latter attempts to attack him. Databook MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Kensei, Mashiro, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. Kensei Video Clips Bakudantsuki.gif|Kensei firing a energy blast. AirBlades.gif|Kensei using his air blades to cut up the giant hollow. SandbagBeat.gif|Kensei uses Sandbag Beat. Category:Images